


Humor Section

by Radiose



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AI! Q, M/M, 星际AU, 星际商人! Bond
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: 有一天Moneypenny送了Bond一个AI，带着很糟糕的幽默模块的那种





	Humor Section

**Author's Note:**

> *星际AU。星际商人！Bond x AI！Q 无差  
> *很多生硬的科幻梗预警。老梗预警。（说真的我阅读量也不大……  
> *不好笑的笑话预警（  
> *作者语早死，谨慎阅读

6

（没错，这个故事是从第6节开始的。读下去，希望不会令你们失望。）

 

“我已经干扰了对方通讯，建议使用离子炮，三点钟方向。”Q说。

为什么一个AI会主动接管战斗控制权？Bond从未遇到过这样的AI，不论是在军队还是哪里。

但这个念头只是一闪而过，对方正在快速接近。他控制飞船一个急转，同时开了今天和很长一段时间内的第一炮。

很快他就消灭对方两艘船，第三艘紧紧追着他，逼近了一个小行星带。Bond把瞄准镜的镜头拉近，仔细瞄准，手搭在控制钮上却迟迟没按下去。

“开枪，James！”是Q，声音平板。

他不知道Q为什么会在此时出声。或许他知道。

他们离最近的一颗小行星只有一步之遥。

对方还在一点点逼近，他们的船的引擎更好一些。

“他妈的快开枪（Take the bloody shot）！”Bond觉得自己在Q的声音里听到了惊慌。

他突然松手，取消瞄准，猛地一掰控制杆，他们的船以一个陡峭的角度往上一拐，避开了正前方的小行星，直接飞出了小行星带。

透过舷窗他看到了一场无声的爆炸。

“走吧，Q。”

飞船诡异地震了一下。

 

 

 

0

Bond刚到港口外就迎面碰上Moneypenny，看着她气势汹汹的样子，不等她开口Bond就说：“我这次一定不会断开外界通信，我保证。我上了船第一件事就去设个备忘，一周收一次消息。”

“不，你上船第一件事是把这个装上去。”Moneypenny递给他一个小小的存储器芯片。上面写着一个M，M女士AI公司的标志。

“你。为了我。断开通信。这件事。买。了。个。AI？”Bond一脸不敢置信。

“你自从第一次出航做生意以来没有一次是全程联系得上的。所以，是的。我和Tanner给你买了个AI。为了我们的心脏着想，我们十分愿意送你这个礼物。”

Bond无奈地接过了芯片，Moneypenny的脸色这才好了些。她给他一个拥抱，在他背上拍了拍：“平安回来。”

“我是去做生意，不是去打仗，谢谢。星际舰队的战争结束好久了，记得吗？”但他还是在她背上轻轻拍了拍。

 

 

1

Bond坐在控制台前，看着手上的芯片看了一会，才叹着气把它插进了接口。愤怒的Moneypenny，是比平时的Moneypenny更难对付的女人。而相位枪的击晕档也是很够受的，他情不自禁地揉了揉右肩。

“请确认使用者姓名。”是一个温柔的男声。出乎意料，大部分AI厂商都把默认声音设置成女声。虽然他倒也不在乎，男声没什么不好。

“Bond，James Bond。”

“确认成功，主人（master）。我是您的人工智能，型号QHDCKJNGNI074648296。”

“……再说一遍？”

“是的，主人。我是您的人工智能，型号QHDCKJNGNI074648296。 ”

“太长了，我直接叫你Q……可以吗？”

“好的，主人。”

“还有，别叫我主人了。听起来太别扭了。”

“好的，Mr. Bond James Bond。”

“……”

“这是个玩笑，Mr. Bond。这是Ms. Moneypenny定的幽默感模块，她说这是个礼物。”

Bond本能地感到怀疑，这听起来太不像她了：“……她真这么说？”

“不，这也是个玩笑。幽默感模块的账单已发到您的邮箱，请查收。”

“……这个模块太糟糕了，我才不要为它付钱。”

“当然，Mr. Bond。”

“叫我James就好。”

“好的，James。”

 

 

2

Q的声音响起的时候Bond正在吃饭，他差点被吓得叉子都飞出去。他们出发一周了，但他还是不太适应他现在有了个AI的事实。

“很抱歉打扰你，James。但我们有了个麻烦。是AE-35部件。”

听到麻烦的时候Bond跳了起来，然后又站住了。

Bond的这艘飞船陪伴了他很久，几乎每一个部件他都亲手摸过，他可以确定这艘船上绝对没有什么AE-35部件。在他几乎开口问之前他想到了一个可能性。

“……太空漫游2001？”

“是的。这是本周的幽默感模块更新。”

“我都说了我不要这个幽默感模块！”Bond坐回去时才发现自己出了一头汗。

“好的，已将消息发回总部。”

 

 

3

这次Q接收到新消息的时候Bond又在吃饭，但是平静得多了，Q开始说话的时候还能把嘴里的食物及时地咽下去。

“幽默感模块更新……”

“……我不是说了我不要这个模块了吗？”

“推测是由于信息传播的延误导致的失误。”

“好吧说吧。”

“不要回答！不要回答！不要回答！”Q的声音突然变了，大喊道。

接着又变回之前的声音：“是否设置为消息提醒铃声？”

“……你先解释一下笑点在哪？”

“消息提示？不要回答？”

“……不了，我宁肯设成jerk off。”

“设置已更改。”

“……”

 

 

4

在一阵奇怪的引擎喘息声的传来的时候Bond又差点跳起来。他来自以前是英国的区域，现在当然不叫这个了，但是一样的，他的童年也是被一部关于一个蓝盒子和一个疯疯癫癫的男人的科幻儿童剧吓大的。

“Q，有什么东西穿过了我们的防护罩吗？”

“你是说古老的电影里包裹在飞船外面，透明但是带有闪亮光泽以方便观众知道它存在的力场护罩吗？”

“是的。”

“没有。因为我们根本没有这东西。我以为你会比我清楚。还有，不，也没有东西进入飞船，除了Ms. Moneypenny 的消息。”

“我以为博士都出现了，我们也该有点酷炫的装备才行。她说什么了？”

“提醒我们会经过Blofeld星系。那边最近有星际海盗出没。”

“知道了。”

 

 

5

“James，检测到三艘飞船靠近，考虑到这片星区的特殊性，我认为我们碰到了星际海盗。”

一声轻响，武器控制区弹了出来。

“我已经干扰了对方通讯，建议使用离子炮，三点钟方向。”Q说。

 

 

 

7

“Q？”

“我们没事，James。飞船底部被一个稍大点的宇宙灰尘撞了一下。未造成明显损伤。”

“你到底是什么，Q？民用AI没有接入船上武器系统的权限，而在军队里也没有能进行战斗指挥的AI。”

“是的，我没有权限，所以需要你来按发射钮。”

“或者不按。”Bond下意识反驳，接着意识到这是个明显的答非所问，这个特点过于人类了。一个匪夷所思的猜测划过脑海。

“你是个人类？”

Q明显顿了一下，再开口时的声音已经发生了细微变化：“是的。在思维上载实验中我的身体意外死亡了。很久以前的事了，现在我也不知道我是个什么，我已经有了太多AI的特征。”

“M女士知道吗？”

“她知道我存在，但不知道我溜出来了。我伪装成AI是为了不引起注意，尤其是图灵警察。”

“你知道你的破绽在哪吗？”Bond微笑起来。

“你的幽默感，实在是太糟糕了。”他不等回答就说。

“知道了，下次再溜出来玩的时候我一定注意。”Q干巴巴地说。

“别下次了。你不如就和我一起旅行吧。我猜我一个人也太久了。”

“……好啊。”Q过了两秒回答道。

 

 

8

“对了，那个幽默感模块的账单是怎么回事？”

“假的。付款链接指向的是我自己的账户。再说你根本也没打算付啊。”

 

 

9

想起这件事已经是他们做完生意回地球的路上了。

旅途过于漫长，人总是不免要悄悄在舱房里做点让自己快乐的事。

Bond发泄出来之后突然想起Q有整艘船的监控权限。他把手上的白浊液体擦干净后清了清嗓子：“Q？”

“是，James？”就像他一直在那。不，他就是一直在那。

“呃……我刚才突然想到，既然你有整艘船的权限，是不是每次我……你都知道？”

“是的。”

“这会让你难过吗？”

“我现在并没有这种需求。”

“你会想念这种感觉吗？”

“……”

“我是说，性和这些……所有的一切？”

Q沉默了很久，Bond以为他不会再出声了，正打算开口道歉，Q才开口。

“有时候会吧。”

 

 

10

Q发现Bond在和地球上的什么人进行秘密通信。

这是观察结果，不是一个推测。AI们不进行推测。

这实在是非常明显。Bond仔细算出了监控的死角，拿着纸笔（Q甚至难以想象谁在飞船上常备这个）写了好久，然后直接让Q发了出去。

那是一封密文信。Bond手动给它加了密。

Q很难说自己明白他的想法。在识破他的身份之前Bond不避讳他，毕竟没有人会特意避开自己的电脑系统，在发现他曾经是个人类之后他也没有试图隐藏些什么，他们的相处并没有什么变化——直到这个。

Q想知道Bond到底在干嘛，但他又必须尊重他的隐私。朋友之间不会偷看对方的信件，甚至亲密的爱人和家人之间也不会。更何况Bond明确地表达出了不想让Q知道的意思，他应该知道虽然Q不知道他的加密算法和密匙，但以他的运算速度哪怕是穷举也有能力在回到地球之前解开这封信。

 

但他 **不能** 。

 

 

11

过了一两周他们终于又回了地球。这期间Bond的神秘通信又继续往来了几次，每次都是直接密文往来。Q发现自己已经在思考要不要再逃跑一次，他想自己那时答应Bond一起旅行实在是太仓促了。

**过于** 仓促了。

 

“Cute，我回家一趟，马上回来。很快我们就能再次出发了。”Bond下船前对他说。

“好的，James。”他回复道，再次考虑起了消失在环网上的念头。这非常容易。船上系统的防火墙是基础款式，足够平时使用，而且只能阻止程序进来，而不阻止什么东西出去。接下来他基本可以确定Bond找不到他的一点踪迹。

但过去的这段时间里，他对这艘不大的飞船产生了点依恋。他有些依依不舍地依次看了看船上的监控画面，船里的，船外的，一片平静，毫无异……Bond又回来了？

Q拉近那个摄像头，确定那是Bond，还扛着一个跟他差不多高的盒子。

Bond走近一点，他就跟着把摄像头转一点，他很快走出了这个摄像头的范围，Q飞快的切到了下一个摄像头，紧紧地盯着Bond走进船舱。

Bond肯定发现他在看了，他笑着举起另一只手对其中一个摄像头挥了挥。

笨蛋，不是那个，Q冷漠地想。

 

 

12

Bond到了控制室就把那个盒子打开了，里面是一个机器人。

“Surprise！”

Bond把机器人跟控制台连了起来。

Q莫名其妙，等了几秒却没有收到另一个AI的通讯请求。于是他读取了那个机器人的内置程序，却发现它是空的。

“……你给我搞了个身体？”

“是。喜欢吗？”Bond对着他笑起来。

Q明白过来了：“所以那些密文写的信就是为了这个？”

“想给你个惊喜，肯定得瞒着你啊。话说回来，你竟然没有破解那封信吗？”

“你希望我破解它？”

“我只是觉得，按你的控制狂性格，怎么能容忍我在你眼皮底下用密文通信呢。”

是忍不了，我介意得差点发疯。但Q没有说，他接管了那具机器人，对它进行了一下硬件检查。

“James！”Q的表情大概是愤怒的，但是控制得不是很好，在Bond看来还有些可爱，“你这混蛋（You jerk）！为什么这是个性爱机器人！”

“就多了个性爱模块而已，不喜欢的话不要连就行了。”

“我……”

“而且我付了钱的，Cute。”

“……”Q一时间接不上话，CPU飞快运转，他把散热器的运行效率调高，一股蒸汽噗的一声从头顶喷了出来。“……我现在真的很恨你。”

 

 

13

“所以我在做的是什么？”Bond单膝跪在地上，Q的身体趴在地上，后背的盖子被打开了，他按照Q的指示焊了几个元件上去。

“装无线模块。”Q说。“你从哪搞来的这个，竟然只能有线连接控制台，还是有线充电。”

“只有这种的机器人里面不会内置AI。要不你们还得先打一架。”

Q接受了这个解释，虽然他认为自己一定能赢：“这个东西放右边。转个角度。”

Bond听话地举着那个元件往右边挪了点，稍微转了下。他刚才质疑为什么得自己来装，毕竟他从没折腾过机器人，得到的回答是“你能自己给自己做开颅手术？”。他只能乖乖听这个小控制狂指挥。

好在这不是个复杂的工作。他把那盖子合上，把身体扶起来。这具身体有着毛茸茸的黑色卷发，他一时没忍住摸了两把。

这时Q睁开眼，狠狠瞪了他一眼。

他们还维持着他搂着Q的姿势。这么近的距离被Q奇异的翠绿眼睛瞪了一眼感觉也很奇妙，他没忍住笑了起来，气息喷到Q的脸上。

Q觉得脸上痒痒的，下一秒觉得所有跟Bond接触的肢体都痒了起来。他一下跳起来，觉得浑身都不对劲，使劲动了动四肢，几乎做了套古怪的体操才恢复正常。

一定是传感器的灵敏度太高了，他想。

于是Q坚定地对Bond宣布：“你一点都不会修机器人！等回地球我一定要找朋友来帮我再搞一次！”

Bond只能接受这个控制狂旅伴的决定，他点了点头。

 

 

FIN

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注：1 从第6节开始的故事是对阿西莫夫的《神们自己》的小致敬。   
>  2 不要回答是三体梗。下面那节是神秘博士梗。我剧真的是儿童剧（冷漠。T娘起飞的声音太难描述了（捂脸


End file.
